


15-Minute-Break

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki NSFW request-y things [2]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, No worries, PWP, Tsukumo is just in there because Gareki tells her about it, Wall Sex, or well actually it's the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoreki <s>wall</s> door sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15-Minute-Break

Tsukumo wasn’t sure how this tradition had come to be. But it wasn’t that important either.

Gareki was sitting across the table, a glass of alcohol identical to her own in his hand, a flush on his cheeks indicating that he had definitely drunk more than her, because she knew she wasn’t that drunk.

But her cheeks as well were reddish. This had another reason though. Gareki was talking. Telling her about his and Yogi’s latest adventures in and outside their (nowadays) shared bedroom. “And then—“

_Yogi pressed Gareki against the bathroom door, kissing him deeply when Gareki’s hands were in his golden locks pulling him even closer, teeth bumping against the others. A messy kiss._

_Gareki heard a gentle click and knew Yogi had closed the door he was pressed against. “Yogi…” Gareki sighed gently when Yogi’s lips were on his neck._

_“Can’t leave a mark up here, hm?” Yogi answered him gently and started to button down Gareki’s shirt, kissing and licking every centimetre he was slowly gaining. “I don’t want the old geezers to see how desirable Gareki is after all.”_

_Gareki’s breath hitched for a moment. Yogi had bitten him in the shoulder and he knew at least that would leave a mark. And he liked that idea. Yogi’s leg pressed in between of Gareki’s and Gareki moaned for him, knowing it would turn Yogi on, knowing how Yogi loved it when he was loud. Besides it felt so good._

_Yogi was kissing him again, gently this time which was oddly unfitting. “How much time do you have?” Yogi asked, looking into Gareki’s eyes loving but not without desire._

_Gareki’s gaze wandered to his watch. “Fifteen. More than enough time.”_

_Yogi closed the distance once more, pressing a kiss on Gareki’s cheek. Gareki just blinked. But Yogi didn’t really say another word, he just pressed closer and started to open Gareki’s belt._

_He grinned slightly into Yogi’s kisses and his hands started trailing over Yogi’s clothes until the settled on Yogi’s firm behind, actually groping him. Yogi moaned against Gareki’s red lips, leading Gareki to grin._

_Gareki’s trousers slipped town, but that wasn’t enough for Yogi – or so Gareki would have thought but Yogi pulled back. For a moment Gareki was so surprised he didn’t even realise Yogi had disappeared from his field of vision. He blinked. “Big old meanie”, he mumbled without thinking, looking at the only place Yogi could be._

_Yogi had halted. “’Big old meanie’?” he repeated unbelieving. “Gareki”, he started with a criticising tone, “Even with fifteen your insults were more grown up.” He chuckled slightly._

_He stood up again, now condoms and lube in his hand. “You planned this”, Gareki declared._

_Yogi shook his head gently. “I just like to be prepared, Gareki. I know you like it when we’re prepared.” There was a twinkling in his eyes._

_Gareki felt his cheeks flush. “Idiot… Go on, I don’t have time forever!” His eyes closed for a split second, Yogi’s breath was back on his skin._

_“Yes, yes”, Yogi answered him, “Everything you demand. Hold on to them for a moment, will you?” Gareki nodded and his gasp around the condoms Yogi pressed into his hand tightened. Yogi’s hands were on his boxer shorts, almost teasingly pulling them down._

_It was only then, Gareki realized that Yogi had forgotten about his own cloths. With the shirt Gareki could live, his own undershirt he was still wearing after all, but the pants were a bother. Gareki changed the grip on the condoms slightly until he was able to open Yogi’s pants and pulled it down together with his underwear._

_Suddenly he was sized up against the door, Gareki’s legs placed themselves around Yogi’s waist in order to stabilize him while his arms were around Yogi’s neck. Almost frantic breathing in Gareki’s ears, but Yogi’s breath wasn’t the only one that was quickened. “Are you alright?” Yogi asked as he pressed Gareki a little more into the dark wood of the door._

_“Yes”, Gareki pressed out, knowing that Yogi would always expect an oral response or would stop completely. Even after years of relationship. And Gareki knew he would appreciate this thoughtfulness in the aftermath, but not now when he wanted him to go on. “Just fuck me into the wall already.”_

_Yogi nodded slightly, which almost led Gareki to slip. “Sorry”, Yogi mentioned quickly, “Just relax for me.” Gareki nodded, one oral response per night had to be enough. He buckled his hips slightly against Yogi, he just wanted this ridiculous boyfriend of his to go on with this._

_He gasped when what he knew were two fingers entered him. He threw his head in his neck, the industrial white light blinding him for a moment, but then he was looking at the ugly white ceiling and he looked down at Yogi again. Violet eyes, almost as lust filled as his were, noiselessly asking him whether he was alright._

_But how couldn’t he be?_

_“Yogi is fine too”, the blond lieutenant mentioned with a husky voice. Gareki didn’t even ask what he meant, he just grinded himself down on Yogi’s fingers._

_And then he demanded more. Yogi followed his wishes, everything Gareki demanded. Always. The golden rule of their intercourses. He moaned lewd and directly into Yogi’s ear when Yogi hit his sweet spot. “More”, he demanded once more and he could feel Yogi hesitant for a second but then he pulled his fingers out. Gareki whined softly at the loss and Yogi pressed a kiss on his chin._

_Then he shifted Gareki slightly. “Gimme the condoms”, Yogi mentioned then._

_“…condoms…” Gareki mumbled, almost having forgotten the condoms still resting in his hands. He leaned against the wood and loosened his arm around Yogi’s neck, “Why?”_

_Yogi took them out of Gareki’s hand and ripped the first wrap open, slipping it skilled on Gareki’s erection before answering. “Would be a shame for the clothes, black suits are hard to clean.” Then he opened the second one and slipped it on his before using his still wet hand to lubricate it further._

_Gareki nodded when he got shifted again, his legs were placed higher on Yogi’s waist than before. He braced himself for what would come, then he already felt Yogi slowly penetrating him. Yogi was probably still afraid of hurting him, but at the same time Yogi’s eyes were closed in pleasure. “You’re still so tight, Gareki…” he moaned deeply._

_Gareki could feel Yogi hitting his spot and moaned again, his hands scratching on Yogi’s cloths in a try to gain some more halt as Yogi, turned on by the noises Gareki made, steadily quickened his pace. Bringing them closer and closer to the edge._

_“Yogi—!” Gareki moaned loudly right into Yogi’s ear not caring that he was actually pressed against a door in the middle of a research tower. He grinded himself on Yogi’s erection in the futile try to ease the heat, but if anything it was making it worse._

_Yogi moaned into Gareki’s ears. “Gareki, I’m—I’m coming.”_

_Gareki nodded, he’d too. He knew he’d be first. He bit onto his bottom lip, feeling himself clamp up, muscles tensing for a moment before slowly loosening again._

_Yogi’s was trying to catch his breath, gently kissing him. “I love you.” Yogi told him with a loving smile. Sweat tickling town his forehead, he was still in him, but he wasn’t moving anymore, wearing one of these precious smiles Gareki loved so much._

_“Me too”, he answered shakily, “I love you too…”_

_Yogi pressed another kiss on his lips. “Are you alright?”_

_Gareki nodded decided._

_“That’s good. Let’s… let’s get you a bit cleaned up then.” This time it was purely Yogi’s decision, but Gareki didn’t mind. Slowly, Yogi set him down on his legs and Gareki already knew how to stand again, albeit a bit shaky._

_With a gentle smile Gareki looked at Yogi who was taking things out of his bag again. “What do you even have in that bag?” he asked._

_“Wipes. Citrus or rose smell?” Yogi answered gently and pulled on of both out._

_“Rose”, Gareki answered, “but that isn’t what I meant.”_

_Yogi shrugged, “Otherwise just documents and reports. I do have some duties in the afternoon, but I think I’ll head back to our quarters first and shower.” He pulled another one of the rose scented wipes out and but the citrus one back. “I didn’t know you’d seduce me the first chance you had.”_

_Gareki blinked at Yogi who had made his way over to him. “I seduced you?” he asked, “I wasn’t the one who pressed you against a bathroom door.”_

_Yogi gave the two wipes in packages to Gareki before taking off the condoms and throwing them into the little waste bin. “But I wasn’t the one who quite literally groped you in the middle of the hallway after pulling you into a kiss that involved more teeth than tongue.”_

_“I was a bit worked up. These old geezers are freaking annoying.”_

_“I don’t like them either, but you’re doing rather… formidable. Akari-sensei would long have lost his patience.” He took one wipe out of Gareki’s hand and started to help him cleaning up._

“I swear that’s the full story”, Gareki told her irritated. “I mean it’s not like we had time for more than a quickie as much as we would have loved.”

Tsukumo couldn’t really help but be impressed, even though Gareki was drunk, completely drunk to the point of telling her things Yogi never had and probably never would, he was still rather eloquent. “Where did you leave Yogi actually today? I thought you two had plans tonight.”

“That’s why the fucking geezers are annoying. They send him with shitty four eyes on a god damn week long mission.” Gareki bedded his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Tsukumo blinked. She had been aware of the fact that Hirato had gone of a mission, but she hadn’t know that Yogi had to accompany him. She halted in mid-sip. “They aren’t…” she mumbled.

“What?” Gareki asked, clearly annoyed by now.

“They aren’t trying to promote Yogi to Captain just so you two don’t see each other as much, right…?” Because Hirato had explicitly mentioned that the mission was captain level.

Something seemed to click in Gareki’s mind and he stood up. “I’m going to fucking kill them.”

“Ga-Gareki!” she exclaimed, but secretly she agreed. They had both though so much, the relationship giving both a chance to rest, taking it or putting it on a distance seemed clearly inhuman.


End file.
